howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Kavin
Kavin (Ka'cey/Ke'vin) is the romantic/friendship pairing of Kacey Simon and Kevin Reed. Kacey and Kevin are good friends after previously not even being acquainted with each other. Supporters of this pairing are called Kavinarians. Alternate Names *'Kevey' (Kev'in/Kac'ey) *'Kacin' (Kac'ey/Kev'in) *'Kevcey' (Kev'in/Ka'cey) Kavin Moments 'Season 1 Moments' How to Rock Braces and Glasses *Kacey doesn't approve of Kevin (and'' Nelson)'' being in Zander's band. *Kevin suggested Kacey to get her hair done by a family member of his. *Kacey gives Kevin girl advice. *She puffs his collar and straightens out his shirt when speaking to him. *Kevin warns Kacey about how his sweat could ruin her hair. How to Rock a Guest List *She tried to train Kevin (and the rest of Gravity 5) how to act at Justin Cole's party. *She had Kevin (and Nelson) on a leash to make sure that he didn't misbehave at the party. How to Rock a Statue *When Kacey smiles at Kevin, Nelson and Zander he says he really likes that face and she smiles. *Kevin wants Zander to give Kacey an eye chin. *Kacey steals his (and Nelson's) chocolate and eats it, after she tells them to stop chanting "eye chin". *Kevin calls Kacey "cold-blooded". How to Rock a Music Video *When Kacey asked why people liked the video, Kevin said because it involves a pretty girl and destroying. How to Rock an Election *Kevin wanted Kacey to kiss him when she said that metaphorically. *Kacey dropped out of the election so Kevin could win. *Kacey put her hand firmly on Kevin's shoulder to flirt with him. *Kacey and Kevin said'' "Hey"'' after coming out of the photo booth, so differently then how friends usually say it *Kacey calls Kevin a great guy. *Kevin and Kacey hug during the song BTR made. *Out of all the other bandmates, Kacey chose Kevin to help her win. *This episode shows that Kacey and Kevin have a great equal friendship. How to Rock a Secret Agent *When Kacey was complaining about no one looking at her, Kevin said he was looking at her, a lot. How to Rock a Lunch Table *Kacey asks Kevin (and Nelson) for help. *Kacey tells him (and Nelson) that she loves them after saying she loves the table. *Later she adds that they are her heroes. *Kevin tells Kacey that she is his hero for standing up for them. How to Rock Halloween *Kevin said that he didn't want to come back for Kacey. *He was angry when Kacey bailed on them to sing at the party. How to Rock a Love Song *Kevin wanted Zander's song to be about Stevie because he likes Kacey. *Kevin is open to leaving the band if he could be with Kacey. *Kevin thinks it's the band that is keeping them apart, Kacey let's him think that. Cast Hints *In an interview with clevverTV Chris says, "I think Kevin may have a thing for Kacey." Userbox Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Kacey Simon Category:Pairings with Kevin Reed Category:Popular Ship Category:Pairings between Main Characters Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Duo pairings Category:Pairings Galleries Category:Gallery Category:Main Cast Category:Gravity 5 Category:Crushes Category:Major Pairings Category:Trivia Category:Kevin Reed Category:Kacey Simon Category:Cymphonique Miller Category:Chris O'Neal